Dream Catcher
by Sapphire NightStar
Summary: modern high school AU! when sonic and friends go to school things may get tricky and love may bloom. what is eggman up to this time? why is Amy distuterbed at him being their teacher? read and find out! i suck at summaries so please R&R, this does contain sonamy, tailream, silvaze and more including shadow x oc! does swear btw!
1. Chapter 1

**Dream Catcher **

**Hello I'm Sapphire Nightstar and this is dream catcher. This is a sonamy story and does bash sonally a little but I think sally is a great character but shouldn't be with sonic, EVER! She's too controlling and bossy, however, amy on the other hand. If she actually got with sonic she would realise that he loves his freedom and let him have space to breath because we all know the reason she runs after sonic is because she doesn't know if he likes her and wants to find out. Anywhoo this is my first ever fanfiction POSTED not written but plese R&R, I don't mind flames but I would prefer it if you don't post any unless it's friendly criticism on like a paragraph or spelling and not the whole thing. So down to business! I do not own any of the sonic team characters, I only own Sapphire and the plot I may add some other characters but only for like extra's ok? So lets start…**

Chapter 1-the beginning

Ages: (may not be true but hey, it's a fanfiction)

Amy-18

Sonic-19

Knuckles- 21 (I think?)

Rouge- 20

Tikal- 15

Sliver- 20 (ignoring the fact they are from the future)

Blaze- 19 (ditto)

Cream-15

Tails- 16

Shadow- 19 (physiacally)

Sapphire- 18 (not my actual age but oh well)

Manic- 19

Sally- 19

Marine- 17

Sonia- 19 (sonic, manic and Sonia are triplets! Some people forget.)

Mina- 17

Scrouge- 22

Fiona- 19

Honey-18

Espio-20

Charmy-16

Vector- 45

Vanilla- 43

Maria- 29

Big-18

Dr. eggman- 64?

'Amy?' sonic asked as he saw the beloved pink hedgehog smile at him. But instead of the sweet smile he knew and loved, there was a sly grin as she stepped forwards. 'Amy?' he asked again, his voice shaking with fear. All of a sudden, she collapsed. 'AMY!' sonic cried as he ran to her body which was now surrounded with blood, her blood! 'How did this happen-' sonic began but was cut off by amy holding a blood stained glove up to his face 'sonic…' she muttered quietly, sonic hushed amy telling her to save her breath. Then, the darkness became white as sonic looked down to see amy 'AMY?!' sonic screamed looking into her wide, life-less eyes that no longer held the joyous spark of her soul…

Sonic jumped up from his bed, his heart still racing from the dream. No, not a dream, a nightmare! Sonic paused to look around noticing he was back in his bedroom 'phew!' he sighed swinging his legs out of his bed and standing up to look at his clock. 07.00 it read. He slowly walked to his bathroom, took of his pyjamas and switched on his shower letting the warm water pour all over him. About fifteen minutes later he finally turned the switch and wrapped a towel around his waist letting it cascade down his legs. He walked to his wardrobe and grabbed the so called uniform, you see sonic had started wearing clothes when he turned sixteen. He was wearing a white shirt with the top two buttons undone, a black jacket and jeans, a loose tie and his famous trainers (that he never seems to grow out of). His clock now read 07.30. Within a heartbeat sonic ran down stairs grabbing a piece of toast and his bag, he stopped and took a quick drink of orange juice and sprinted to school.

_Meanwhile with amy rose…_

Amy rose, the annoying fan girl who chased sonic most her life woke up from a similar nightmare. Her wide jade green eyes scanned the room and fell upon the clock 07.30. 'shhh…sugar balls and peanut butter' Amy shouted, darting out her bed and into the bathroom. In about five minutes she was done and set to drying her hair which now fell just below her waist. Amy had changed, her old style was thrown out the window when she was fourteen, well more like burned it. Yup, Amy rose burnt the red dress! And boots! And of course we can't forget the head band, that burned too. She grabbed her underwear, a white shirt, a short pleated skirt, a loose tie and black shoes with white ankle socks. Amy sprinted down the stairs and grabbed a cereal bar. 07.49! 'Shoot, I'm late!' she muttered and ran out the door…

**I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer I only wanted to start the beginning by introducing the two soon to ne love birds. I will introduce everyone else in chapter two and add a bit of romance between someone! Not saying who you'll just have to read on. I will try my best to update every week but I may be late a few times due to homework or going out. Thank you for reading chapter 1 of dream catcher and again please R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dream catcher**

**Thank you if you've read this far i know it's not very good but it does get better. I don't actually care if sally's a chipmunk or squirrel, I know what she so no offence. Ok so on to the disclaimer, I don't own sonic the hedgehog or any of his team if I did then YES! I do own sapphire and the plot though so don't copy! This is chapter 2 please R&R thank you! Enjoy…**

Chapter 2- chaos high

Amy ran to 'chaos high' the one and only school for miles around that isn't, well human. Amy only lived 20 minutes away but liked to arrive early, just in case. This was the first semester back and amy's birthday was quickly approaching. At the moment she was eighteen and didn't know why she was still in school, she guessed it was because they started at such late ages. But why tails? Oh well she thought shrugging it off and walking towards the entrance. Suddenly a blue blur whizzed past her followed by a gust of wind knocking her books out her arms. There was only one blue blur abd that was 'SONIC!' Amy screamed towards to blue speedster. Sonic came to a holt and turned around to see a very angry Amy Rose. 'Amy?' he asked, his eye's falling to the floor. 'oops' he muttered and ran back over to the pink hedgehog. Sonic hadn't talked to amy since he was sixteen. (3 years ! 0.o) all he did was stare , he hadn't known that Amy grew up to be, well… Pretty! But not just pretty, she was beautiful and sexy. 'well thanks again sonic you're such a big help standing there like an idiot…' her voice broke his thoughts and he looked into her sarcastic jade green pools. 'oh wait' she carried on 'you ARE and idiot.' She finished really straining the are. 'well sorry princess, better be careful next time.' Sonic sneered and winked at her before running off up a tree and watching her stomp her foot screaming his name. when amy walked in side with a huff sonic climbed down the tree laughing. _But why do I feel guilty? _He asked himself before walking to the steps. 'SONIKKU!' a familiar voice sang as he turned around just to be glomped. 'Sally! Hey' he smirked kissing the chipmunk on the cheek. And although I hate to say, Sally Acorn was sonic's girlfriend! They had been dating for just over three years now.

(FLASHBACK)

Sonic was running through a field not far from Mobius and ran into something while closing his eyes enjoying the fresh air. 'hey!' a female voice screamed, sonic opened his eye's only to see… Sally Acorn 'sorry sally.' Sonic said getting up and brushing himself down only to hold a hand out for sally to grab. 'forget it' she muttered brushing her jacket and looking up to the royal blue hedgehog. 'wait… sonic? Is that actually you?' she asked giving out a small giggle as she took his hand. Sally's tone suddenly turned seductive 'shit you've grown!' 'yeah I guess, and look at you.' he said pointing to the chipmunk herself. 'sonic…' Sally started wrapping a leg around his thigh leaving sonic shocked. 'you know how we used to go out right?' she asked that same hint of seductiveness from before still lingering. All sonic could do was nod. 'good. Well I've decided to give you another chance.' She smiled. _Wait ME another chance? I broke up with her!' _ sonic thought a surprised expression across his face. 'so yes?' sally asked but did not wait for an answer, she just leaned in. sonic, who was oblivious to everything at this point, felt a soft pair of lips connect with his making a blush spread on his face. Why was he mad? He didn't know anymore but what he did know was that Sally made the anger go away. As their lips broke away from each other sonic leaned to her left ear and whispered a short yes before moving back in for another kiss…

(END FLASHBACK)

Sally was wearing the same thing as Amy, in fact all the girls wore the same thing and so did the boys. Sonic placed his hands on her hip leaning in for the kill before… *RRRIIINNNGGG!* the five minute warning bell went off and sonic cursed. 'let's go' he muttered glumly as he took Sally's hand and dragged her in side.

As sonic entered his new form he saw something he never thought he would see… THE WHOLE SONIC CREW! Sally had forbid sonic from seeing the sonic gang at all, well all ecept tails who hw lost contact with about a year ago when he picked the gang over sally. Amy watched as sonic walked into the room with sally. And the look on his face when he saw everyone was priceless. 'so, tell us about tails' blaze continued nudging cream ever so slightly. 'what about him?' cream asked her muzzle red from her blush. 'come on, me and amy both know about your not so little crush' 'what?' she squeaked 'yeah and blaze told me about you talking about a certain two tailed fox in your sleep!' amy smirked, she knew she had gotten her there. 'Blaze! How-' 'SILENCE!' shouted Mr. Weasel making the class jump back in their seats. 'fuck' snickered knuckles who was sat on the back row. Mr. W's eye's darted to him straight away 'Mr. echidna!' he began 'Detention tomorrow!' he said as he crossed his arms. A couple of the students started to snicker and shout things like 'burn!' or 'rebel!' which Mr.W ignored. If you were wondering, well you probably wasn't but now you are now, if Mr.W was the teacher then, no. he isn't, he is the deputy head of the school. 'I have an announcement.' Mr.W spoke up above the snickers 'Your old teacher Miss Mcquack… is dead!' this silence the class completely 'you need not know how BUT your new teacher will start next english lesson and you WILL respect him! AM I CLEAR?' his voice boomed across the classroom earning nods or a quick 'yes sir'

'good, now Amy Rose?'

'yes sir'

'big?'

'uh huh'

'blaze?'

'sup teach'

Mr.W glared at her before carrying on 'charmy?' after like 10 minutes the register was complete. 'ok! So you will all stay in the same class, your first and second lesson will be technology with Ms Vanilla followed by break. You will then have Mr. Vector for P.E with lunch and Forth will be History or Geography. Your Fifth and last period will be in here for English and Science. You will have the same every day except Ms. Vanilla will have a language lesson instead of technology and you will have Maths instead of P.E on Tuesday Thursday and firday! All you need to know is the room's but on a Wednesday, go to Miss. Maria for music. Am I clear?' he asked again but before anyone could answer the bell rang. Everyone got up and left all taking a copy of the time table.

(TECHNOLOGY WITH MS VANILLA)

'ok class' vanilla started holding up a piece of paper. 'I'm going to put you in pairs and tables' she said before pointing to the first table with four chairs around it 'Sally, Manic you are a pair, Scourge and Mina so are you and can you all sit here.' As vanilla said this, the four students groaned and walked over to the table. Vanilla pointed to the next table which held six around it 'marine, Sonia you two sit here. Blaze, silver same with you. big and tikal would you mind?' she finished pointing to the next table. 'cream, tails pair, shadow, charmy pair and sapphire, espio can you all sit there.' Vanilla pointed to the next table getting a squeak from charmy 'shadow we are gonna have so much fun!' he squealed and shadow gave a groan. 'okay we have a problem we have an odd number…' vanilla paused and looked at the paper sternly 'fiona go with big and honey please. Oh and kuckles you are paired with…' vanilla looked at the paper for a second but that second seemed like forever to sonic and amy. _What if I'm with amy! I'll never hear the end of her babbling!_ Sonic thought staring at vanilla, eye's full of hope. 'rouge!' she finally said, both Amy and sonic shouted 'NO!' then looked at each other with shock. 'pardon?' vanilla asked startled by the cries. 'sorry vanilla' Amy apologised looking to the floor. 'that's okay Amy. You and sonic will have to be a table group of two but I'm sure that you two will be fine.' She said smiling at the hedgehogs.

That next hour was sooooooo long to sonic and amy didn't even say a word! All she did was write things down or doodle, not that he was looking or anything. Sonic kept glancing at sally who seemed oblivious and was chatting with manic and scourge! _What a player!_ Sonic said to himself but quickly replaced that thought with a new one. _She's just being friendly, yeah that's it! She's trying to be nice._ He repeated over and over. Amy looked at cream laughing with tails and saw sonic in the process in deep thought. 'wakey, wakey.' She said waving a hand infront of his face only to have no reaponse. 'urgh do I have to do everything' she muttered and grabbed his paper, Ms Vanilla had said before that if the pair doesn't keep up with the lesson she would assign a detention for the pair. 'tough tules!' amy sighed and scribbled the answers on sonic's sheet with the extra bonus at the bottom. –Amy Rose did this since Sonic the Hedgehog couldn't be bothered to listen!-. the bell rang for next lesson and vanilla told everyone to ignore it since they have the same classroom. Sonic woke up from his war of thoughts and looked at his paper infront of him. It was finished? Before he could ask amy what happened vanilla spoke up 'take of jackets, wash your hands and put on an apron we will be making anything of your choice.' She said taking out some ingredients and placing them on the table. Amy stood up and walked over to the ingredients and took a few placing them next to sonic 'well? Are you going to help?' she asked placing a gloved hand on her hip. Sonic nodded and stood up he was about 10 cm taller than her and it was cute.

Amy took off her gloves reviling her pink soft hands and walked over to the sink placing some soap on her hands and washing them thoroughly. She lifted her long hair back and tied it with a bobble that was wrapped around her wrist. 'coming?' she smirked. Sonic just blinked and took everything in before nodding and walking over. Throughout the lesson Amy acted like a professional cook and sonic realised they was making a chocolate cake. Sonic hadn't realised that the hour had passed until the break bell rang. 'vanilla, can we stay behind for ten minutes?' amy asked her hand high up. 'wait what?' sonic said now puzzled at where this was going. 'of course my dear' vanilla replyed. 'why?' sonic asked turning to amy confused. 'we aren't finished we still need to add the frosting. Unless-' 'no! frosting sounds good.' Sonic interrupted making amy giggle. 'okay mr speedster add the frosting then.' Amy replied as sonic cracked his knuckles and grabbled the spatula. After about one minutes sonic had already got chocolate sauce on amy 'hey!' she cried as she flicked some at him. 'oh you want a war, I'll give you a war.' Sonic smirked and lunged at her tickling her sides. 's..sonic..c… s. … the.. cake hahaha' she laughed speaking after each breath. Sonic stopped and helped her up. 'fine' he muttered as Amy picked up the spatula and spread the rest of the chocolate. 'goodbye sonic. See you next lesson' Amy spoke placing her apron a hook and putting her gloved back over her hands 'I'd wash up if I was you' she giggled and headed to the girls toilets…

**Okay! Show the love. Yup the chapter is over all ready but wait! There will be more! In chapter 3- who thought P.E could be fun? So please R&R and thank you to those who already have done XD see you next time!Okay! Show the love. Yup the chapter is over all ready but wait! There will be more! In chapter 3- who thought P.E could be fun? So please R&R and thank you to those who already have done XD see you next time!**


	3. sorry

dear readers I am sorry about the wait and I will update soon xxx

sapphire nightstar


End file.
